Memories of the Past
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Naruto has tutored Hanabi for 5 years, and overtime, they fell in love. One day, Naruto was driving Hanabi and got into a terrible car accident, and when he wakes up, he finds out that Hanabi died in the accident. Naruto discovers that his spirit can travel to the past, with only one chance to save each memory. Will Naruto save Hanabi, or will she be lost to him forever?
1. Collision

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with the first chapter of my third fic, Memories of the Past. This is another depressing fiction and I could not decide between rating it Mature or Teen, I decided to go with Mature just in case. Based this off a fic I cannot for the life of me remember the name of, but it was in a different language (Google Chrome is good for that :P) and I decided to write my own version. Italics means thought and is the note... you will understand when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I have to do one of these for every single story I write just in case... Kishi owns Naruto and its characters**

**WARNING: Tearjerker. (Yup another one, jeez, at this rate, I'm really making you go through tissue paper like paper XD**

* * *

_There are very few things that happen to people that is not the fault to anyone at all. This is what I would call an accident. By that definition, 99.9% of car collisions are not accident. Even when something breaks in the car, it was the owner's fault in not maintaining the car. The only excuse to call a collision an accident is that the cause is of a medical emergency, such as a sudden seizure while driving. Why am I talking about this? Well I lost a loved one recently in a car collision and it was certainly not pretty. Before I follow through on this though, I need to meet up with the man responsible face to face, just to see what I would do. After that meeting I will be joining her. _

_For those of you who want to hear out my story please continue reading, but by the time you are done, I will be already gone by my own hand. But before you jump up and become the hero, I will just say one thing. This note will probably be gone as I have requested it to be destroyed by a very close friend as soon as the deed is done, you will be unable to hear my side of the story and my reasons._

_In this story I write, I will pour my heart and soul into this, all my darkest secrets shall be revealed including my thoughts in certain situations. As such, if you do read my story, you will gain not only another insight on life, but also an appreciation for not only yours, but your loved ones as well. My story will include things from what I do as a living, to a secret forbidden and double taboo love, and you will soon learn why it was double taboo. If you do choose to try to save me, then go to the corner of Shuriken Avenue and Shinobi Street, where it happened. There, you shall find me in my final moments and if you go now, you might be able to make it in time as I'm probably heading there right now, but you will have to be fast. So, what are going to choose now?_

_Are you still here? Well then you have made your choice. Please do not let this story and its lessons waste away and take them with you in earnest. This is my story._

Naruto looked around at the crowd of middle schoolers to spot the one he was picking up. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned towards the voice and smiled as he saw her. "Hey Hanabi, how are you doing?"

Hanabi smiled. "Great, now that you're here."

Naruto then go into his car, and Hanabi jumped into the passenger seat. "Cool." Naruto then took out a present and gave it to Hanabi. "Happy 12th birthday Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled and opened it and it revealed a necklace. The necklace gleamed in the sunlight as the small crystals attached to each chain link captured it. The main piece was an intricate sphere with waving through each other and wrapping around a lilac colored crystal, which produced the prettiest of colors when caught in the light. Hanabi's jaw dropped when she saw what the necklace was. "Naruto, isn't this?"

Naruto smiled "Yup, that was the necklace you were looking at, I believe it was called the lilac crystal.

Hanabi shook her head. "How much was this again? 3000 dollars?"

Naruto shrugged. "I had some money in the bank I did not need."

Hanabi then launched herself across the seats and kissed Naruto, who held Hanabi close tightly during that kiss. After they needed air they separated and Hanabi's eyes glimmered with love and joy. "Thank you Naruto, I love you so much. Although, it will be tough to beat that present on you next birthday, I wonder what I should get for my boyfriend for his 18th birthday."

Naruto smiled as he held Hanabi to him. "I love you too Hanabi, and no problem." Naruto smirked. "As for my 18th birthday present, I already have all I want, you."

Hanabi smiled as they kissed again. "You're so sweet Naruto, but I do have to think of something to get you, something big…"

Naruto placed Hanabi back in her seat, much to her disappointment. "You'll figure it out, but we need to get home, dinner was cooking when I left and you don't want it cold when we get back don't you?"

Hanabi looked down at her stomach as it growled. "Alright."

Naruto laughed at that. "Alright buckle in, we're going."

Hanabi quickly buckled herself in as the car drove off. The ride was mostly uneventful until Hanabi started fidgeting. "Naruto, I have a feeling something bad will happen."

Naruto stopped at the red light and looked at Hanabi. "It's ok; nothing bad is going to happen while I'm around."

Hanabi shook her head. "You know how I have a sixth sense for these things. Like about a year ago when we were at that zoo and I had the same feeling and a tiger escaped."

Naruto shook his head at the memory. It was one of his scariest moments in life as the lion headed straight towards Hanabi, fortunately, the zoo keepers shot it with tranquilizer before he got to her, or otherwise he would have been the lion's next dinner as he was protecting her with his body. "Well I'll be on the lookout for any potential disasters."

Hanabi nodded, but wasn't convinced that would be enough to stop what she would feel is that this would be the last time she would see Naruto. Hanabi tightly held Naruto's leg as he slowly drove out from the green light, seeing that there was nobody coming, he sped up and all of a sudden several cars skidded out one of the side streets on his right side and raced through the intersection that Naruto was driving through. Hanabi's eyes widened in fear. "Naruto!"

Naruto tried to speed out the way in time and grabbed Hanabi out of the seat and held tightly onto her, unfortunately he did not grab her in time as one of the cars slammed into the front passenger door and from there all Naruto knew was that the car was flipping and flying somewhere and it felt like forever as he tried to grab Hanabi, so she would not get damaged as much but the crash was too violent to control his own limbs.

The car finally stopped to a halt upside down and Naruto slid out of his seat belt and called out Hanabi's name. "Hanabi. A-are y-you ok?"

Hanabi moaned as she was in intense pain and crawled over to Naruto, who held her and they kissed. Hanabi began crying, "Na-Naruto, I'm so-sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "What are you talking about, the ambulance will be here in no time and we will be fine and alive."

Hanabi sadly smiled. "Naruto, I love you so much, you can keep the necklace."

Naruto began tearing up as well. "I love you too Hanabi, but the necklace was a gift!"

Hanabi felt herself slip away. "How can I keep a necklace if I'm dead?"

Naruto's heart started tightening up. "Stop saying that! You will survive!"

Hanabi stroked the sun-kissed tan cheek of Naruto and kissed him. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto held Hanabi. "I love you too Hanabi and you will survive."

With that, Naruto got light headed and fainted and in the fading light, Naruto saw that Hanabi put her necklace on him and was fainting as well.

Naruto heard a beep echo within the darkness. _What the hell happened? Oh yeah… the crash._ Another beep sounded in the air. _Ok I'm probably in the hospital if I'm correct that is a heart monitor._ Beep. _I sure hope Hanabi is ok._ Beep. _I should probably try to open my eyes now. _With effort that is what Naruto did.

Hinata was crying. As soon as her father got the call from the hospital, he got Neji and Hinata into the car immediately. When Hinata asked why, Hiashi could only say that Hanabi and Naruto got into an accident.

Hinata asked if they were ok. Hiashi was silent on the matter which made her heart drop. When they arrived, it was then that she heard the news. Hinata immediately rushed into Naruto's room and she noticed the necklace around Naruto's neck, she was going to ask him about that after Naruto wakes up.

Hinata looked up and saw her crush's eye open up slowly and called everyone. "Guys! Naruto is waking up!"

Naruto groaned in pain. "Ugh, I can barely move."

Tsunade, the hospital head walked into the room. "Stay down Naruto, we don't need you hurting yourself."

Naruto groaned. "Where's Hanabi?"

The entire room was silent and the temperature dropped instantly. Hinata's voice faltered. "Y-You sh-should li-listen to Tsu-Tsunade, y-you re-really n-need to r-rest Na-Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Where is Hanabi, I want to see her now."

Hiashi's head lowered as Neji's turned away. Hinata tried desperately to fight her tears away and was successful… barely. Tsunade grit her teeth. Naruto did not notice any of this as he needed to see Hanabi right now. Tsunade was about to open her mouth but Hinata spoke up first. "I'll t-tell him."

Naruto was confused "Tell me what? What is happening? Where is Hanabi!"

Everyone began tearing up at that. Hinata sadly sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and put her face right up to his face. "Naruto, Hanabi is… Hanabi is…"

Naruto's heart tightened at the look in her eyes. "Hinata, tell me where is Hanabi."

Hinata swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Hanabi is dead. She died bleeding out in the crash." Hinata could not hold back any more as she cried out as did everyone else.

From that very statement, Naruto's heart was crushed, not crushed, disintegrated and was torn apart at the atomic level as the world around him went deaf. "She's what?" Naruto's tears began falling. "Please tell me that this is some cruel joke."

At this point, no one knew that Naruto and Hanabi were secretly a couple, all they knew that the two formed a tight bond as Naruto tutored Hanabi, so they had no idea of how much the news would crush Naruto. Hiashi, try as he might to fight them, had tears of his own falling. "I'll take my leave, Neji, Hinata come, let Naruto be and grieve."

Hinata eyes widened. "B-But what if he needs a shoulder to cry on."

Naruto blankly stared at Hinata. "Leave. Now… Well? What are you waiting for? Leave! GET THE FUCK OUT THIS ROOM!"

Hinata's heart tightened as she was the last one to leave. "I'm sorry Naruto…" With that she shut the door behind her.

Naruto then curled up into fetal position and let the tears fall. "My heart, it hurts so badly. Hanabi, why did you have to die?"

Naruto wrapped the blanket around him as he stared at the necklace, which miraculously survived the accident; he got Hanabi for her birthday. Tears fell onto the Lilac Crystal as Naruto clutched it to his heart. "Oh Kami, why did you do this to me? Why did you take her away from me?" With every beat of his heart, he felt a thousand ice cold spikes pierce it. The lump in Naruto's throat was so big; it was difficult from him to take a breath in without instantly sobbing really hard.

When Naruto closed his eyes he began seeing images of Hanabi flash before his eyes. Her smiling face lit his world so much, but now it only makes it that much worse. Naruto cried harder than before as he saw her lilac colored eyes, staring at him with love and happiness. "I love her so much, it hurts. Hanab-a-a-abi-i-i-i-i-i! I'm so sor-r-r-r-r-ry I cou-couldn't pro-pro-pro-protect y-y-you!"

Hinata stared through the window in sadness as she watched her crush suffer from the loss of one of few friends he had. Neji put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I think you should leave him be Hanabi was the only one who hung out with him on a constant basis."

Hinata lowered her head. "Of course, he was not only her tutor, but her only friend. Because of you and you rep, she got targeted by all the kids."

Neji shook his head. "I'm a changed man now, Naruto saw to that. Still, we should leave now; your father is waiting for us."

Hinata looked up. "Yeah…"

With that, the two cousins left.

It was hours before Naruto could fall asleep and when he did, his nightmares were terrible. Over and over again, he would hear Hanabi's beautiful laugh, see her smiling face and beautiful eyes, smell her natural Lilac scent, feel her soft face as he tasted her lips and all of a sudden it would all turn into hearing painful cries of the worst kind, cries he could not hear when the crash happened because he was not all there yet, he saw twisted metal and her mutilated body. The smell of her blood would fill the air as he felt pain like never before. He has never tasted blood in such quantities before, as most he got was a busted lip from a fight but now, half his bones were broken and he was sure blood was dripping down in his mouth. The nightmare would then start again. Occasionally a happy memory would appear to taunt him and straight back into the nightmare he goes.

In his sleep, Naruto clutched his head as everything flashed white.

_I'm sorry to stop so soon, but writing this made my chest hurt a lot, I really need to take a walk. I cannot promise that the next part of the story will be longer, but I shall point a few things out first. As you notice, I'm writing my story in third person and as you can guess, I am indeed Naruto and my girlfriend is Hanabi. Yes, I am a 17 year old dating a 12 year old, well, now 12. But how long has this relationship been going on? Or how it even happened in the first place? Well you will find out later. The age is the first part of the taboo, but the second taboo is that I am her teacher, yeah a student-teacher relationship… How original._

_The reason why I am not referring our relationship as past but as present is because I know she is waiting up there for me. Despite what you may think of me being attracted to a 12 year old, the fact remains that I do love her with all my heart and will do anything to protect her from harm, which I had obviously failed at. Excuse me while I take a breather from this as it is very difficult for me to write about my loss._

* * *

**A/N Really depressing fic this is going to be, but great chapter! Like I said up there, I had trouble deciding between M and T, I chose M because of the description of the nightmare and as a just in case. Please can someone tell me which I should rate this story as. I do not know how many chapters this thing will be but I hope you like this fic. Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Truce

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 to Memories of the Past! It might be a bit confusing in the beginning, but it will all make sense later on. Italics is note and thought.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1's disclaimer applies to this entire story**

* * *

Naruto was bout fall asleep when there was sudden flash of light around him.

Naruto heard someone calling his name, the voice was familiar. "Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto looked around and saw someone he never though he would see again. "Hanabi, is that you? Am I dead?"

Hanabi smiled as she approached Naruto. "No, I just called you because you have a second chance at this, but you only have one try."

Naruto scratched his head. "At saving you?"

Hanabi nodded. "All I was told was this… Hold on, I have it written somewhere."

Naruto was confused as Hanabi searched her pockets for something. "Ok, what the hell is happening?"

Hanabi smiled as she continued searching. "You, or rather your spirit is in a timeless plane, where all of time connects to, but you cannot control where or rather when you travel, you have to be brought to that time, and you are unable to interact with the world unless you have the proper energy. Physical Interaction takes the least amount of energy and it involves with moving objects."

"Mental interaction requires more energy than Physical Interaction involves with giving a person a message, what they do with that information is up to them, whether be it false or truth."

"Spiritual Interaction, which takes the most amount of energy, involves in making someone empathetic to what you are truly feeling in that moment in time, you cannot force any emotion upon yourself it will be what you are feeling at that point."

"Those are the rules that everyone hears upon entry, when people do enter this plane, they will have a single task set to them, even if it is giving a person their task. For me, my task is to give you this message. The task is optional to complete, but if you are successful in completing your tasks, you will be much happier. But be warned, as much as you can make yourself that much happier, you can also make yourself that much sadder, or even wind up killing yourself if done wrong."

Naruto sadly sighed as he held Hanabi. "I want to stay here with you."

Hanabi held Naruto back as they kissed. "I'm sorry, but I'm dead and you are alive, we cannot be together unless one of us becomes the other. Oh yeah! The message!"

Naruto grumbled as closed his eyes and forced his physical body to take a pencil and paper. "Ok, I'm ready."

Hanabi was impressed. "Wow, you must have a lot of spiritual energy to do that. Any ways, here is your message." Hanabi then began reading off a paper. "When you experience the same flash a second time, you need to manipulate one thing to make what happened true or make another thing happen or rather what was supposed to happen not happen. Only one change may be made."

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to save you, I promise."

Hanabi smiled. "I hope you do, even if you don't, I hope we can meet up in heaven."

Naruto smirked. "We will, sooner than you think."

Hanabi frowned. "I know what you are trying to do, but please don't, I know you want to love my sister but you won't as you will try to kill yourself. Please don't live your life and be happy."

Naruto shook his head. "But my life will be meaningless without you."

Hanabi took Naruto's hand. "Then promise me one thing, whether or not you succeed in saving me, whether or not you kill yourself, after you are done with the not just one thing, please."

Naruto looked into Hanabi's eyes. "Anything, what is it?"

Hanabi smiled. "Smile a true, even once, for my sake, and please don't force a smile, please just smile, even if it is just by remembering the old times, or thinking about how you and I will be together forever in heaven, just please smile, truly."

Naruto nodded his head. "I promise. Hanabi, I love you and I hope you won't have to wait too long for me."

Hanabi smiled as she kissed Naruto. "I love you too, and I hope so to, just remember your promise Naruto, bye Naruto, for now at least."

Naruto then smirked. "I won't my love, bye."

All of a sudden everything absorbed into the white as Naruto woke up in his bed.

Naruto sighed as he sat down at his desk and looked at his incomplete note. He checked to see where he was and picked up his pen and continued his note.

_Sorry for taking so long, it took a while to get my heart hardened enough to continue this thing, although as you are reading this, it seems to flow continuously. Enough of my ramblings, I have man to find and maybe kill; I hope I can finish this today, but maybe not. We'll see. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was holding my head and white light appeared everywhere._

Naruto shook his as he clenched his eyes shut and yet, the white light was still there, all of a sudden, a memory came out of nowhere.

Naruto was 12 years old, before he met Hanabi and was walking, not paying attention to where he was going. _Same old boring day, same old sad parentless life._

Naruto was born, but his parents died by a person nick named the Kyuubi, being taken down by Konoha City's mayor, Minato Namikaze. The Kyuubi was a serial killer, killed thousands and one of the only few people left from Kyuubi's rage killings was Naruto and it was suspected that he was the son of Kyuubi and thus was hated.

Naruto, who was still thinking to himself, bumped into the school bully, Neji Hyuuga. Neji was a prick who though he was better than everybody else.

Neji glared at Naruto, who only a year younger than he was. "You have stepped on my shoe, what have you to say for yourself."

Naruto was certainly not in the mood to deal with this shit. "Oh Kami, now I have dog shit all over my shoe."

Neji glared at Naruto as he grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him at face level. "Say that one more time to my face."

At this point there was already a crowd surrounding the fight that is going to happen. Whenever someone got into a fight with Neji, they were definitely going to the hospital.

Naruto smirked. _Well, I'm already fucked, might as well make the best of this insult, hmm I might even get a surprise attack on him if I get this right._ Naruto then kicked Neji in the stomach and got himself free away from Neji's grip and swept Neji's feet, causing him to fall on his back and Naruto then stomped on Neji's face and began rubbing his shoe on Neji's face. "Geez, I really was looking for a shit stick to get what I got on my shoe off, and I think I found the perfect one."

Neji got pissed as he grabbed Naruto's and pulled it off his face, and got up, holding Naruto upside down by one foot as high as possible. "Alright, you definitely ask for it."

Neji then pile drove Naruto's face into the ground then kicked Naruto in the pelvis as he was about fall from the balance on the ground from his face. Neji then mounted Naruto and started ground and pounding him until Neji was sure Naruto was unconscious. "There we go, another brat is gone."

Neji then got up and was about to walk away when Naruto suddenly jumped up and uppercut Neji, breaking his jaw and knocked him out. The whole crowd was quiet and suddenly cheered as Naruto stood victorious over Neji's body. "Take that you fucking prick."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Come to my office right now!" Everyone turned around and it was Iruka Umino, the only teacher that actually likes Naruto, who was walking with Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's uncle of all people. The crowd was quiet as Naruto went up to Iruka and Hiashi picked up his and carried him on his shoulder. Without a word, the three walked away.

At some point Neji regained his consciousness and Hiashi put him down so he could walk by himself.

After a few days of meetings with the principle and police, Naruto was about to get his punishment.

The school principal was rather big, and was kind of strict, or in Naruto's words on multiple occasions, a 'Fat Violent Dyke.' (Shout out to Rucka Rucka Ali!) The principle sighed as she looked at the two children and then at Hiashi. "Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, your punishment is at the discretion of Hiashi Hyuuga, and Naruto, if it need be, you shall live over at the Hyuuga house. Everyone is dismissed."

Naruto groaned and lowered his head. _Kami dammit, I'm dead, I'm fucking dead. I heard that this dude is not lenient in his punishments, including his own children._

Hiashi turned around and simply said. "You two follow me, Naruto; you shall live at my house from now on until further notice. Once we get home, we shall discuss your punishments."

Naruto got even more depressed. "Can we at least stop by my apartment, so I can pack my stuff? I should also tell my landlord that I'm moving out."

Hiashi sighed. "Yeah, sure, just tell me where to go."

After going through all that and a rather smirking landlord thinking that she had won in driving Kyuubi's son out at last, Naruto threw his stuff in the back seat with him. Not a word was said as they finally arrived at the house, which was not a house, but rather a mansion, and for a moment, despite the reason that he was there in the first place, he could only stare at the building in awe. "Dude, you are so fucking rich."

Hiashi turned around in his seat and smiled. "My great father was rather successful in life. We don't have a particular family business, but I do recall my father giving me some advice, and I shall give you the same advice I gave my two children and my nephew. 'You don't have to be good at anything, just do something and make sure you are damn successful at it."

Naruto nodded and was surprised that this man would give him advice in life, but he still took it to heart. "Mr. Hyuuga, where shall I sleep?"

Hiashi Hyuuga shook his head. "I shall discuss your living arrangements later, after I talk with Neji."

Naruto nodded as he was the last one to enter the house and Hinata greeted her father with a hug and Neji with a glare. "Daddy! Neji…" Hinata then noticed that Naruto was present and instantly turned red. "N-Naruto, I-I didn't kn-know you were he-here, we-welcome to m-my h-house, wa-wanna come to m-my room?" Hinata mentally berated herself for asking that way too quickly.

Naruto was confused on how to answer; first of all he did not want to go into a girl's room. It was not that he did not like females, it was that he did not know how to talk with one intimately, additionally, he was not that interested in Hinata in the first place, but as long as he can remember, he noticed that this girl was crushing hard on him, but he did not know how to tell her that he did not like her in that way without breaking her heart. Naruto was about to answer but thankfully, Hiashi, noticing Naruto's dilemma and he knew how he would answer, he stepped in at this point. "Hinata, Naruto and I must discuss his punishment for his fight at school with Neji, after I discuss Neji's punishment first. Why don't you go clean your room?"

Hinata quickly nodded and esca- I mean quickly ran out to do what her father told her to do.

Hiashi then looked at Neji then motioned for the two of them to follow them upstairs. To a door.

"Neji, follow me into my study, Naruto, wait out here please."

Naruto sighed as he slumped down and waited.

A seven year old girl with lilac colored eyes, dark brown hair and parted bangs, and a single hair falling in front of her face, wearing a blue sleeveless V-neck with blue shorts and shoes walked by and stared at Naruto and scowled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto scowled back. "Listen, I don't like it when people are rude and mean, which is the whole reason why I'm here."

The girl shook her head. "I'll ask again fool, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed. "Not until you tell me yours."

The girl balled her hand into a fist. "You do realize I could tell my father you are trespassing."

Naruto growled. He really did not like this girl at all. "You do realize you are the I am here fight beating the crap out of Neji, the principal said that our punishments were up to Hiashi Hyuuga."

The girl smirked. "That punk deserved it, I'm actually going to give you points for that, but, you still did not tell me your name, meaning you a rude bigot, just like the rest of the people at my school."

Naruto shook his head. "You are supposed to introduce yourself first dummy, you were the first to speak."

The girl got real irritated at that. "Fine, my name is Hanabi Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga."

Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of none."

Hanabi was confused and slapped his hand away. "How can you possibly be the son of none, how were you born?"

Naruto shook his head. "My parents died the day I was born, it was the day of the massacre, and people think I am the son of Kyuubi, mass murder, but if he was my parent, I would have believed so, but I do not think so yet, everyone hates me because of that 'theory'!"

Hanabi scowled at him. "Well having no parents from the start would explain the rudeness going on… Now if you excuse me, if that is even possible for you, I will be on my way to do my laundry."

Naruto really did not like Hanabi and stuck his tongue out at her, who did the same as she was walking away. Naruto whispered under his breath. "Arrogant prick, she's like a mini Neji."

Neji then walked out the room and passed Naruto without saying a word. Then Hiashi's voice sounded in the air. "Naruto, come in here."

Naruto sighed as he prepared for the worst punishment. "Coming." Naruto then entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Hiashi then stared at Naruto for a moment. "Alright, I was going to make you a servant to my family, but that would have been a waste of your brain."

Naruto was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hiashi sighed. "You are at the top of your class, so instead of making you do manual labor; I am making you a tutor to my daughter, Hanabi."

Naruto was stunned at that. "Wh-What, I talked with her outside in the hall, and she's rude! How can you expect me to work with her when she is like that!?"

Hiashi rubbed his temples. "I everything in that conversation but after my talk with Neji, you have actually broke through to him and made him realize that being a prick is not exactly a good thing, I was hoping you could do the same for Hanabi, albeit a different way. I do not know why, but she is rude to everyone she meets and her grades are not exactly that high, at least Neji pays attention to his studies."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright so where shall I sleep?"

Hiashi sighed. "You can sleep in any unoccupied room, but I suggest the room right next Hanabi's, so you don't have to walk far to work with her."

Naruto nodded. "Which is where?"

Hiashi pointed out the door. "Down the hall, first door on your left, here is the key to that room. Hanabi should be coming back about now, tell her to come in here when you meet her."

Naruto nodded as he exit and Hanabi was passing the door. "Hey Mini Neji, you father wants you."

Hanabi scowled at that. "Like I said, just like the rest at school."

Naruto then got concerned about that particular statement; she said that same thing ten minutes ago. Naruto would talk with her about later but continued on to his new room.

Naruto was amazed at the huge room he had. "Wow, this place is huge…"

Naruto took a moment to unpack his stuff and rested on the bed. After a few minutes there was a knock on his door and Naruto sighed. "Come in."

The door opened then closed. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Hanabi. "What is it Mini Neji?"

Hanabi got real angry at that, but suppressed her urge to throw an insult of her own. "My father told me that you would be tutoring me, and as much as I don't like it, we have to at least stop this bickering as soon as possible, so I could get my grades back up."

Naruto sat up and sighed. "Your point being?"

Hanabi grumbled as she put up her hand. "What I'm trying to say is, we got off the wrong foot, and I'm sorry for being rude… can we start over? What do you say? Truce?"

Naruto seriously considered slapping her hand away, like she did his, but he knew that I would be better for both of them to make up. Naruto then smiled as he put up his hand and shook Hanabi's. "Truce."

Hanabi smiled as she introduced herself again. "Great, my name is Hanabi Hyuuga and I am going to be your student from now on."

Naruto followed along. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be your tutor from now on."

Hanabi smiled again. "Great! My father said that dinner was ready and to bring you downstairs."

Naruto nodded but before Hanabi opened the door, Naruto called out to her. "Hanabi, wait before you go did you decide to apologize of your own choice or did your father tell you to make apologize? I want the truth."

Hanabi turned around and smiled. "He never directly said it, but I think he was hinting at it but, either way, after that meeting with him, I think he wanted me to apologize to you, and truthfully, I did feel kind of like a jerk, after you called me Mini Neji, I took a moment to evaluate myself, and you were right, I was acting like a jerk, so there is the truth."

Naruto nodded as he got up. "Alright, thank you for telling the truth Hanabi, and I'm glad that you did not do it because your father told you, I would hate for you to have done that under orders of you father."

Hanabi nodded in understanding. "Alright let's go."

Dinner was great and he met Hanabi's mother, who was really sweet and nice. Naruto then slept in the most comfortable bed. Over the next few weeks, Naruto and Hanabi slowly became friends and her family definitely noticed and more than on one occasion, it was mentioned that she had not smiled so much in a long time. It was definitely the start of a new friendship.

Everything flashed white again as Naruto returned to his hospital room and woke up after a night's sleep and realization hit him that was just memory. Naruto looked around and saw one of the few people he liked, Hitomi Hyuuga, mother of Hanabi and Hinata Hyuuga, aunt of Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto teared up as Hitomi held him. "I'm sorry mother, if only I stalled a bit longer, if only, if only. It's my fault she died, I could have prevented it! I'm sorry I killed your daughter!"

Hitomi shushed as she held the crying Naruto. "It wasn't your fault that it happened. There was nothing you could have done. I know you that you would never have killed her, you would never have hurt her."

Naruto kept crying harder as he held The Lilac Crystal. "I'm so sorry Hanabi."

Hitomi noticed the necklace and waited for Naruto to calm down before she asked. "Naruto, where did you get that necklace?"

Naruto sadly sighed as he looked down. "I got it for Hanabi's 12th birthday, but after the accident, before I lost my consciousness, she told me to keep it if she died."

Hitomi knew the price of the necklace and was actually planning to get it for her daughter but someone already bought it. "You really love her don't you? More than as a friend, sister or teacher, right?"

Naruto was stunned that the relationship was finally found out but could only nod. "Yeah, we have been dating for quite some time now. We were madly in love with each other."

Hitomi only smiled. "Did you two get intimate with each other?"

Naruto lowered his head. "No, but I am not going to lie, I have thought about it when I was a bit younger when I was going through puberty."

Hitomi shook her head. "Well as long as you truly love her, I don't care what you two did with or to each other, as long as you were ready to accept any consequences."

Naruto was not surprised to hear that coming from what he considers now his mother. "Well I can only imagine what father would have done if he found out."

Hitomi chuckled at the thought. "He probably would have beaten you to death, but in the current circumstance, he probably won't do anything, but for now, I shall keep your secret. Mum's the word."

Naruto smiled at that. "Mum's the word."

Hitomi then put a hand on Naruto's knee. "Naruto, why don't you tell me how you two fell in love?"

Naruto sighed as he began telling his mother what happened to make them fall in love; he felt everything go white as he once again began having another flashback.

_Alright, I'm feeling tired at this point, and I seriously need to go to bed. But you shall continue this story because it was already written, and boy do I love to talk on._

Naruto tiredly sighed as put his note away and sat on his bed just as the door to his room opened. It was Hinata. "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

Naruto sadly sighed. "I'm still feeling like crap."

Hinata sat next to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you two loved each other, but you really need to move on. I love you Naruto, you know that, so please let me in your heart."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to you?"

Hinata was confused. "Do what to me? What are you talking about?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind I said that, with my feelings for your sister, do you really believe it will work out."

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto, I think she would want you to move on and be happy."

Naruto sadly smiled, but I still love her, and that will complicate things if we get into a relationship, just let me sort through me feeling first ok?"

Hinata got up and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you sort things out, good night."

Naruto sighed. "Night." He then curled up into a ball as a tear ran down his face. _If I wasn't going to kill myself, then I would have said yes, but that action would have caused her that much more pain._

All of a sudden everything flashed to white. _Another flashback?_

Naruto at this point found himself walking as a 12 year old again, the same memory as when Naruto bumped into Neji extremely bored with this flash back as he already experienced this one, except something was different. Naruto was floating in the dream and try as he might he could not influence the world around. Another key difference is that this Naruto was looking ahead of him.

As Naruto recalled, he was looking downward out boredom, but he wasn't doing that at all, and at this point if he avoided Neji, then he would not have met Hanabi, maybe he would have, but as Hinata's sister and that's it.

Naruto sighed as bored as he was right now, needed to think of a solution and fast, and his boredom wasn't helping him, the Naruto here was supposed to be bored. Wait a second that's it! If he can just make this Naruto empathetic to his own boredom. Naruto concentrated on using spiritual manipulation and was successful just in time as this Naruto sighed in boredom and looked down.

Naruto sighed in relief as everything turned white again and he was in his room once again. Naruto checked the clock and it was midnight. Naruto sighed as tears went down his face. _I really hope I can save you Hanabi, I really do, and I love you so much!_

* * *

**A/N Great chapter, as for the whole spirit thing, my muse really loves to fuck with me. Anyways, what do you all think about this, I did not get a lot people reading the first chapter of this story, ah well, as long as at least one person likes it. Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 singing off!**


	3. Anger and Sadness

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 3 to Memories of the Past! In this chapter, we see more of current Naruto's personality and a particular emotional moment between Naruto and Hanabi.**

**Warning: Feels Chapter**

* * *

_Seven years, seven long fucking years, and I still hurt._ Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he woke up from his restless sleep. His nightmares were getting worse, each time he had a nightmare, it was Hanabi dying in the most painful way, anyone could think of. He hated himself for still dreaming like that. He wanted nothing more than to pull the knife across his throat. That rat ass bastard barely got scratched and he was about to get out of jail.

By the time the trial came up, Naruto has openly vowed to destroy the life of the person who took away Hanabi's, therefore, Naruto was unable to physically approach him, but now, with him getting out of jail, there would be no stopping Naruto from performing his task.

If Naruto were truthful, he had fallen again, for Hinata but Naruto could not get himself to confess to her, not only because he was going to leave her very soon, he still had feelings for Hanabi and he could do it in good conscious as he probably would be using Hinata as a replacement, but at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be but the feelings would not be as strong.

Naruto frustrated himself just for thinking about so got up and made himself some breakfast and turned on the TV, and on came the news. _I hate the fucking news! Always the same shit! Murders, home invasions, and look at that, children were raped._ Naruto completely ignored the news because it was always depressing. The news included, but limited to, corrupt cops, racism, fucking extremists resorting to violence even though they proclaim peace is their aim, religion wars, rapes and he especially hated it and himself for even listening to the news let alone watching it if the victims were children and they would show photos of their current condition. It made his stomach turn that their privacy was invaded.

They probably want nothing more than to be left alone. The media only focuses on the negative side of humanity; they never show the person who goes drives all the way to a gas station and getting enough gas for a person stuck in the middle of the highway.

Naruto was about to change the channel when the news piece he least wanted to see was coming on, the man who made his life miserable, the man who killed Hanabi was going to be released in a few days, and side by side, Hanabi's pictures and the fucking bastard's photos were being put side by side, seeing this only pissed him off more. "WHY IS HE GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION!? WHY IS HANABI'S PICTURE RIGHT NEXT TO THAT SCUMBAG'S PICTURE! FUCK THE WORLD!" Out of all the child killers, this one got the media's attention. Out of rage, Naruto threw the remote at the TV, only to be caught by Hiashi, who turned off the TV.

Hiashi sadly sighed as he sat right next to Naruto, who started crying. "That bastard is going to walk out of there and there is nothing I can do about it."

Hiashi could only look at the once happy child reduced to outbursts of uncontrollable anger and crying. "Listen, Naruto, Hanabi would not want you to live like this, what do you think she would want you to do?"

Naruto could only shake his head as he remembered his spiritual meeting with Hanabi. "Smile and be happy…"

Hiashi nodded as he held Naruto. "Now can I see a smile?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't after all these years, I forgot how to smile."

Hiashi sighed. "You will smile one day, I know it."

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to my room can you make sure no one disturbs me until I come out?"

Hiashi thought for a moment and, "Yeah, you can go."

Naruto nodded and slowly walked up to his room, shut and locked the door. Naruto took a deep breath as he began writing again.

_I've just had an episode of anger and sadness. I hate it when it happens and the trigger to these episodes is when someone talks about him, the bastard who killed Hanabi or if someone brings her up when I don't want to talk about it. He does not deserve to have his picture right next to hers, and who even gave them permission to use pictures, how did they even get the pictures! Fuck this; I'm going to vent some stress!_

Naruto cried out in frustration as he put away the note, unable to continue and was really restraining himself from breaking something. Naruto opened the window to his room and slipped outside as he began punching and kicking a thin tree repeatedly. He went through hundreds of pushups, crunches, and yet nothing worked. He wanted to drive himself to exhaustion, wanted to drive him to the point where he couldn't be angry anymore.

"Naruto, please stop that."

Naruto turned around and saw Hitomi. "I'm sorry mother, but when I turned on the TV, the news came on. That is all they are talking about. How the fuck did they get their hands on her pictures!" Naruto punched the tree hard enough to put a crack in it. "I hate this fucking world! I fucking hate that shit head is getting more attention than her! I hate that they are showing her condition right after the accident! I FUCKING HATE THEM ALL! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! IHATEITIHATEITIHATEITIHATEIT! JUST FUCKING DIE!" As Naruto got angrier with each statement and just punched and kicked harder and faster until with the last statement, Naruto actually broke the tree with a punch. (The tree was small and thin, but still a tree, do you know how hard that is to do?)

Naruto couldn't help but collapse and cry into Hitomi's arms. Hitomi stroked Naruto's back as he cried. "Shhh, don't cry Naruto, Hanabi would not want that."

Naruto grind his teeth. "I'm sorry but I can't help it. I hate it when I feel like this; it just makes me even more pissed. I know she wants me to move on, but I can't let go. For some reason, I'm not ready to."

Hitomi sat down as Naruto cried in her lap. "Its ok sweetie, trust me, you will let go when you are ready." Hitomi really hated seeing Naruto like this. There would be days where he would be completely functional as a human being and being sociable and even 'smiling' (she knew his smiles were fake) then there were days like these where he would get five or ten episodes of anger and crying within an hour.

Naruto nodded as he took a few breaths. "I'm fine now, mother. I really hate it when I feel like that. I really have no control over my actions and emotions when I'm like that. Honestly, I'm scared that I will do something I might regret."

Hitomi only smiled. "It's alright Naruto, I'm sure you will find a way to get better. Just believe in yourself. It doesn't matter what you do, I will always love you."

Naruto turned up his lips, it wasn't a smile, but it was a start, and hugged Hitomi. "Thanks mother, I love you too." Naruto broke contact and climbed back into his room. Hitomi shook her head at that and turned around to comfort Hinata. She knew Hinata had been standing there and she knew that Hinata becomes upset when Naruto has one of his episodes.

Naruto grumbled as he closed his window and picked up where he left off again. Now that he was calm, he would be able to continue.

_Sorry about the absence, well you really wouldn't notice, but anyways, as I was saying, these episodes happen from time to time, there are days where I'm able to function, but then other days it happens so much, there is no middle ground for me, I go back and forth and what really scares me is that I might do something I might regret. For example, I repeated punched and kicked a rare tree planted in the garden so many times and so hard, I broke it. I'm sorry father for breaking that tree, but I literally have no control over my actions. I can hold back my actions for a few minutes, but at one point or another, I will lose control and it is best to stay away from me when I do. _

_Anyways, back to the story. I was explaining to mother how Hanabi and I fell in love._

The day started like no other as Naruto got into the backseat of the car with Hanabi, Neji, whose behavior improved ever since Naruto beat the crap out of him, took shotgun. As always Naruto looked at Hanabi, concerned. Ever since they met and became fast friends a year ago, they played together, while they were not studying or doing their chores. But, Naruto quickly noticed Hanabi's down behavior when going to school.

Naruto asked about it a couple of times, she responded as, "Well it's because I'm not going to see Naruto for the whole day." with a forced smile, he knew it was a forced smile because he was the master of putting on faces. Naruto knew that something else was going on and whenever he questioned further, Hanabi would blow it off. Naruto intended to ask her again later today, after all, what concerned friend wouldn't?

Hanabi sadly sighed as she got out of the car. "I guess I'll be seeing you Naruto…"

Naruto noticed she was a bit more down than usual, which shouldn't even be happening. Naruto had long expected bullies and even told Hiashi, what he considers now his father about it and he said the same thing, and despite confronting the children and the parents at the same time, on multiple occasions, they still persist.

_Tonight Hanabi, I will find out what is going on. Even if it makes you hate me, I'm sorry, but I'm too concerned for your emotional and physical safety to let this go by any longer._

Later that night, after Naruto took his shower, which was right before Hanabi's shower Naruto sighed as he lowered his head to his hands. _She is usually cheerful around me but tonight, she seemed out of it, like something really bad happened and it lasted all through dinner and during the tutoring session. I tried talking to her about it, but she didn't want to._ Naruto's ears perked up as he heard Hanabi's door close. Naruto knew Hanabi got changed in the bathroom so he immediately got up and quietly opened his door and went to Hanabi's and put his ear to it.

_What happens afterwards I do not wish to write or think about, but trust me the ones who were involved in hurting Hanabi were rightly punished but this is what ended up happening._ (**A/N Hanabi was just constantly bullied, she wasn't touched or raped, and Naruto just did not want to write down or think about how miserable Hanabi was.**)

Hanabi grabbed Naruto's shirt as he was leaving and Hanabi closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I wa-want you to sleep with me. I'm scared and still upset."

Naruto nodded understandingly. Naruto crawled into the same bed as his friend and held her close to him. "Hanabi, you do know that I love you right?"

Hanabi instantly got red. "L-Love? L-Love as in fa-family, how a br-brother lo-loves a sister?"

Naruto was confused by her reaction. "Why are you reacting like that?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Be-Because I-I h-have a cr-crush o-on you! I'm sorry too fast? Umm oh geez err uhhh umm."

Naruto did not know what to say he meant love as in plutonic like a brother would a sister, but it has only been a year. Yet it is a crush she did have on him. Naruto then began questioning himself how he really did feel about her. Did he have a crush on his first true friend? Naruto was really confused, but the more he looked as the face in the eyes of Hanabi, that yes, he did have feelings that more than family, but it wasn't love yet, a crush.

Then the question came should he develop the relationship? Or should he just leave the two of them as friends. Naruto shook his head as he slowly formed a decision it wasn't a question he should answer by himself. "H-Hey H-Hanabi, I-I think I might ha-have feelings f-for y-you too."

Hanabi's face lit up. "You do?"

Naruto nodded. "I was thinking, we can form a relationship, but then again I don't want to, because then I would feel like I would be taking advantage of you and plus there is the age difference."

Hanabi shook her head. "Naruto, I want to be your girlfriend and you my boyfriend and if you are really concerned on how people would view this relationship as, then we can keep it secret."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we should, but at this point, I think we should hold off on the kissing, until I would feel right about it."

Hanabi nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't have feelings that strong for you, I mean it's something but, not love."

Naruto smiled as he held Hanabi to him. "So is it in agreement? We are a couple?"

Hanabi smiled as she clung onto Naruto. "Yeah, we are. Tomorrow, you're going to tell daddy about the bullying aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I am."

Everything flashed to white as Naruto finished telling his mother what happened.

Hitomi thought for a moment and smiled. "Well I'm glad you thought through about how to go about the relationship."

Naruto sadly nodded. "It wasn't love at first sight or a kiss defining the relationship type of thing, but that is how it started."

Hitomi shook her head. "So, when and where was the first kiss?"

Naruto got red. "That is the one thing I'm not going to tell anybody!"

Hitomi shook her head. "Alright, fine I will not push any further. You know that I love you honey."

Naruto smirked. "I love you too mom."

With that the two hugged and Hitomi was called out as visiting time was over and was told Naruto had to rest. After saying their byes Hitomi left Naruto to sleep, who was already sleeping, and dreaming for once, after talking it out with his mother, his mind felt at ease for once.

_Alright, sorry that was short but it was difficult to write it out. It is strange; this is probably the longest suicide note in history… ah well. Anyways, it is time for lunch and I am hungry._

Naruto hid the note in its usual place and got up and walked out and made a sandwich which included pepperoni, mortadella and salami. Naruto quickly ate it and decided to go for a jog. Jogging was the only way to vent aside from exploding from anger so after a nice long jog, Naruto returned home exhausted and went to his room to sleep. All of a sudden, a white flash appeared and once again, Naruto was in spirit form.

Naruto immediate recognized the scene as the one he just written about. He really did not want others to know what Hanabi was subjected to everyday and for that one thing, earlier that day.

Naruto decided to charge up his spiritual power now, just in case he needed to do something on a short notice.

Naruto knew Hanabi got changed in the bathroom so he quietly opened his door and out his ear to Hanabi's

Naruto heard Hanabi crying so he opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

Hanabi was curled into fetal position and Naruto slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her back. "Hey Hanabi, what's wrong?"

Hanabi sniffled as she looked up. Naruto was the last person she wanted to see her like this, weak and defenseless. "Please leave. I don't want you to see me like this."

Naruto shook his head. "Listen, I know some kids are bothering you at school, want to talk about it?"

Hanabi looked up. "It's not just some kids, it's all of them. Despite how he has changed, he left a reputation in the school, and everyone hates me, including the younger ones. They call me names, and some of them even hit me." Hanabi took a cloth and wiped her face with it and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto got real angry at that, but kept it down, because Hanabi needed comfort. Naruto gently put his arms around Hanabi; Kami knows what else she is hiding. "It's ok Hanabi, I'm here for you now, and you can tell me anything."

Hanabi nodded as she crawled into Naruto's lap. "They call me names such as prick, douchebag, ugly, weak, thing, and beast, anything to bring me down."

Naruto stroked Hanabi's head as he quietly listened to her.

Hanabi took a breath and continued. "It started off as stares, I even tried making friends, but it got worse from there on. Yesterday someone hit me and then it was a beat down from there. Today was the worst I had to use make up to cover the bruises. It hurt so badly."

Naruto held Hanabi to him. "It's ok I'll go make sure father knows about this."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, please don't. I don't want him to see me as weak."

Naruto sighed. "Listen, ever since I first saw your face when you went to school, I've been worried about you, and yet, you brush it off like nothing was happening. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hanabi sniffled as she slowly stopped crying. "Because, I didn't want you to think me as weak."

Naruto stroke Hanabi's back and shivered at that. "Listen, I will never think of you as weak. You are a strong and beautiful girl and you do not deserve this kind of treatment."

Hanabi smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her face. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Hanabi did not say anything. "Alright I guess I'll be leaving you alone then." With that, Naruto got up.

Hanabi grabbed Naruto's shirt as he was leaving and Hanabi closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I wa-want you to sleep with me. I'm scared and still upset."

Naruto nodded understandingly. Naruto crawled into the same bed as his friend and held her close to him. "Hanabi, you do know that I love you right?"

Hanabi instantly got red. "L-Love? L-Love as in fa-family, how a br-brother lo-loves a sister?"

Naruto was confused by her reaction. "Why are you reacting like that?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Be-Because I-I h-have a cr-crush o-on you! I'm sorry too fast? Umm oh geez err uhhh umm."

Spirit Naruto watched the whole scene before him and then saw that his counterpart about to say something, without thinking about. _Dang it, if he, I mean I… whatever! If I say something without thinking, I will regret it, and the relationship might not form. Ummm what did I think about? Oh yeah!_

Naruto gathered his spiritual energy and concentrated in performing a Mental Interaction, thinking of everything he questioned himself with and pushed that energy onto his past self. "Mental Interaction!"

Naruto did this in time as his past self suddenly closed his mouth and began thinking about what he should say. With a sigh of relief, Naruto began seeing everything flash white around him and he woke up from his jogging nap and turned up his lips. _Yes, I did it! I don't even know what I would have said without thinking, but whatever I was going to, I'm glad I didn't._

Naruto stared at the ceiling as his thoughts reeled through his mind. _I really do hope I am successful. I still haven't thought of a way to stop the accident from happening and I have a feeling I do not have long before it becomes time to do so._

* * *

**A/N Hmm I like this chapter a lot as we see more of how Naruto deals with the world in his current emotional state. If you have not yet, please check out Christmas Tragedy, a one-shot Christmas fic, not my best work, but it is good. Anyways, I don't have much more to say to this.**

**Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	4. The Truth

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike. This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 4 to Memories of the Past. Italics means thoughts. Underline means label.**

**Warning: Feelz chapter**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he got up and looked in the mirror. _How the hell did my life get this shitty? The love of my life is dead and has been for seven years, that bastard is getting out, and I'm so fucking depressed, but my life always has been shitty. I've had no real friends before Hanabi all because of that fucking Kyuubi bastard. Everyone thinks I'm his son. Dammit, I need to investigate this matter before I die. _"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to notice Hinata standing there. "What is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Naruto as if trying to figure something out. "I'm concerned about you. You have been acting strange lately, like you've been staying in your room often, way more than you usually do. Plus you haven't put in the effort to be sociable. Your friends are concerned as well. Kiba misses you. He says and I quote, 'Hinata, f you don't get his ass out of bed, I'll kick it out of bed.' Shino even put his input saying that even his bugs could tell that you are acting irregularly."

Naruto sighed. "I bet Teme is embarrassed that one who could kick his ass can't even get out of bed."

Hinata nodded. "Strangely enough, that is what he said. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

Naruto groaned, knowing that he should d this the easy way. "I've been thinking how shitty my life is and always has been. If it weren't for that Kyuubi bastard, I would have had friends before I met Hanabi. If it wasn't for Hanabi, my life would have been miserable all this time."

Hinata took a moment to think and smiled. "Well, we could check the hospital records to see your parentage. Even if you weren't born in the hospital, you could discover something about your parents. Considering that it has been kept a secret- aw crap, I spoke too much!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about my parents Hinata? I know you wok very closely with Tsunade, what do you know?"

Hinata sadly sighed. "I overheard Tsunade talking about your parents. All I heard was that they were of high status in the city and had many enemies. That's all I know I swear. Tsunade made me swear not to tell you as it was classified secret. She thought I overheard the names. I'm so sorry."

Naruto groaned. "Great, just fucking great! You had clue as to who my parents were, and you didn't even fucking tell me!"

Hinata started crying at that. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I co-couldn't b-break my pro-promise,"

Naruto seethed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU KNEW THAT THE THING I WANTED MOST BESIDE FROM HAVING HANABI AT MY SIDE AGAIN IS TO KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE! YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME!"

Hinata was crying really hard. "Naruto, please stop screaming. I hate it when you get like this, you know this."

Naruto didn't hear Hinata as he got up in her face. "NO, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Hinata didn't move, instead she just curled up into a ball and continued crying, and it was at this very sight that Naruto snapped out of it and all of sudden realized what he just did. "I-I-I'm s-s-so so-sorry…"

Naruto then wrapped his arms around Hinata and suddenly felt his tears fall. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never scream at you for anything. I'm nothing but an asshole." Naruto couldn't hold back anymore as he began crying.

Hinata sniffled as she shook her head. "No Naruto, I should not have held back the information regarding your parents. You have every right to be angry with me."

Naruto grit his teeth. "No, I should not have taken my anger out at you like that."

It took about an hour for them to calm down. Naruto was the first to speak after that. "Listen, Hinata, I know this may not be the best time, but you have to know. I have feelings for you, more than as a sister or a friend."

Hinata was surprised. "Y-You do?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, but, I don't want to go into these feelings. I'm still hurt over the loss of Hanabi and I still have feelings for her. I'm depressed Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "Yeah… I've noticed."

Naruto sadly smiled. "Not much to say to that huh?"

Hinata shook her head silently.

Naruto stretched and looked at Hinata. "Listen, I'm sorry for going off like that. I just had another episode. It's really hard to control my emotions these days, which is the main reason I don't go out anymore."

Hinata nodded her head. "I understand Naruto, but you have to try."

Naruto then went into thought. "Hinata, I was wondering if we could get those documents of mine. I don't think that Tsunade would let those documents go."

Hinata nodded at that. "Well, I know where she keeps the files, I saw where she put them away… you could stand guard and keep watch and even walk her away from the door. I'll call you when I'm done so we can head out ok?"

Naruto thought it was a good idea and nodded. "Yeah, you have an awesome plan Hinata."

Naruto looked down both sides of the hallway and all of a sudden he saw Tsunade walking down the hallway. This was when Naruto took action as he pretended to be already walking and knocked three times on the door of the room Hinata was in and continuing walking.

Hinata thought it would be a simple few seconds of going in, opening the drawer she KNEW the file was in and get out, but unfortunately, the drawer was locked. Fortunately, she remembered how to lock pick. Kiba taught her how to do it. She wasn't any good at it, but she knew she could do it given enough time.

She knew she did not even have enough time from the sound of the three knocks she had just heard, she would have about five minutes, and with her skills, only five tries.

Hinata almost unlocked the damned thing four times and was on the fifth one when she felt the buzzing in her pocket, letting her know that she had only a few seconds to get the files and hide.

_Oh shit! From the sounds of the approaching footsteps, I have about ten seconds._ Five seconds in, she heard a satisfying click, quickly opened the drawer, sifted through the files and saw a file labeled Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata quickly took it, shoved the drawer shut and hid under the desk just in time for the door to open.

Tsunade approached her desk, while Hinata held her breath. As soon as Tsunade put down her keys, her phone went off, which she looked at and quickly rushed out of there.

Hinata released her breath as she locked the drawer, hid the file in her jacket, put the keys back the way they are and walked out the office, closing the door. _Luckily she was on her lunch break; otherwise the door to her office would have been locked._ Hinata quickly went to the meeting room and saw Naruto waiting for her. Naruto gave a nod as they exit the hospital.

When they got to his room, Hinata turned around and hugged Naruto. "Thank you for calling Tsunade."

Naruto looked surprised. "How did you know that was me?"

Hinata sighed. "There are no such things as coincidences."

Naruto nodded. "That is very true. Hey, can I look at that file privately?"

Hinata nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Naruto sighed. "Thank you doing this for me. It might take a while to prepare myself to look at it, if you can understand."

Hinata smiled. "Alright, I can take a hint, I'll leave you alone."

Naruto then looked up at Hinata, and almost smiled, but not quite. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata got up, walked to his door, turned around and said, "No problem Naruto."

With that she closed the door and Naruto took a long look at the file before taking out his note and continued writing the note.

_To be honest, I really don't have the will to continue writing this note, mostly because of some good news I got, which I don't wish to reveal yet. Anyways, back to the story._

Naruto woke up in his hospital bed, wondering why his life went to hell. Why did it have to be him who suffered? Naruto shook those thoughts as Tsunade walked into the room and began checking his injuries. Naruto sadly sighed. "When can I leave?"

Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes, eyes filled with sadness, regret and guilt. "Your injuries are healing fast, but it is not your physical state I'm worried about."

Naruto glared at Tsunade. "I'm fine."

Tsunade then shook her head. "Your injuries have healed enough for me to let you go, I know you hate hospitals."

Naruto got up and nodded at Tsunade. "Thank you."

Naruto picked up his things and called in Hiashi for a ride, in which there were minimal words that were said, if any.

Over the next week, Naruto practically shut himself in and cutting everybody off from his life. Very few words were exchanged with him as he either ate slept, cried or exercising to get his mind off things.

Naruto decided to visit the park one day, thinking that it may help him by being in one of their spots. He was dead wrong.

The moment he stepped under that tree, his chest tightened up as he choked up a sob and curled up. "Hanabi…" _I miss you so much. I never thought you would leave me alone. But here we are, separated by life and death. My chest hurts so much, I just want to lie down and cry until my life ends…_

All of a sudden he began having a flashback, a painful reminder of happier days.

10-year-old Hanabi and 15-year-old Naruto were walking to the park when Hanabi looked and gave a smile to Naruto, who responded back with the same smile. Hanabi all of a sudden ran off without Naruto. "Catch me if you can!"

Naruto groaned as he chased Hanabi, who was fast for her age. By the time they reached the park, both were laughing as Naruto tackled Hanabi and rolled and stopped under a tree as Hanabi wounded up on top of Naruto.

The two eventually stopped laughing as Naruto got a feeling in his chest and noticed that Hanabi's face red and judging by how hot his face felt he was the same. His heart was beating faster than he could imagine. Naruto decided to let instinct take over as his face inched towards Hanabi's, and her towards his.

Naruto then felt Hanabi arms snake around his neck as they brought each other in a tight embrace and kiss. Thank Kami nobody was around at this time. They would sneak out and go to certain places where they would talk or just hold each other. This was their first time kissing though and sure did it feel… Naruto honestly could not describe how he felt as he lip locked with Hanabi, the girl he loved so much, the girl he always wanted to hold close to him.

Both slowly broke off the kiss as they stared each other. Naruto was speechless at what just happened. "I… ummm wow. Hanabi…"

Hanabi was just the same. "Naruto…"

The two held hands and looked each other in the eyes as they went to kiss again, sharing each other's deep feelings. When the kiss ended, Naruto held Hanabi as he stroked her back. "I love you so much Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded. "I love you too, Naruto."

The flashback ended there as Naruto cried even harder. _Oh Kami, why… Why did… how… why was she taken away? I'm starting to forget what her eyes looked like, what holding her felt like, what her voice sounded like… I'm forgetting… Why am I forgetting?_

Naruto all of a sudden felt familiar arms and warmth, at least he thought he did as he looked up and saw no one. _Stupid fucking brain, playing tricks on me…_

_Well, sorry if this was short and fast or even poorly written. I just have a lot on my mind right now… I'll continue this later…_

Naruto put away his note as he looked at the file and decided to hide that as well as he felt tired and decided to sleep.

After a flash of light Naruto knew he was in the Spiritual World, and he knew that he had to make the kiss happen, some how.

Naruto really had no idea how to make it happen and instead just built up his spiritual energy.

Naruto smiled as he… _wait a second… I smiled! I actually smiled!_ Naruto smiled at how Naruto chased Hanabi, but it seemed that he was getting irritated rather than happy. It was then that Naruto knew what to do. "Spiritual interaction!"

Naruto was pleased with the result as the memory continued on as normal.

It was then that Naruto woke back and saw the file right next to him. It was then that Naruto decided to open the file, to find out who is parents were. Except, that is not the only thing he found out when he began reading the police report that came along with his birth certificate.

"Let's see here… Minato Namikaze, father of Naruto Uzumaki and police chief Konoha died, sacrificing himself to put an end to a man's, codenamed Kyuubi, bombing rampage. Over the weeks, multiple major bombings, targeting places of high populations density with the city. An estimated 2,456 people have died in total and even more have had injuries as a result of the mad man's destruction."

"Minato Namikaze successfully took Kyuubi down by taking one of Kyuubi's bombs and strapping it to him. Unfortunately, before Minato could even take Kyuubi out of there, the bomb prematurely went off. It is suspected that Kyuubi himself detonated to take down The Police Chief. The most notable victims of the resulting explosion were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki, and head of the Interrogation Unit. Kushina miraculously managed to save her own son by stretching out her arms, making sure that no rubble fell onto him. Let it be noted that Kushina and Kyuubi were in a relationship once."

"It was decided by the council to keep Naruto Uzumaki's parentage a secret as both had enemies of their own and would do anything to get revenge on them, including taking out their son."

After reading the entire report out loud, he took a long look at his parent's pictures. "Mom, dad. So you were good people. Dammit… Why couldn't they at least tell me who my parents were!? Wait a second…" Naruto's resolve hardened as he marched out the door, anger boiling away in his chest and went straight to Hiashi's room and gave a loud knock.

Hiashi opened the door and as soon as he saw Naruto he got worried. "Are you ok my son? What's wrong?"

Naruto glared at Hiashi he balled up his fists. "You were once a part of the council right?"

Hiashi was confused about that but decided to answer anyway. "Yes, why?"

"You son of a bitch. You took me in, fed me, care for me as if I was your own son! But you never told me who my parents were! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME!"

Hiashi was surprised at that. "Who… how did you find out?"

Naruto growled as he shoved the file into Hiashi's hands. "YOU FUCKING KNEW! YET YOU KEPT THAT SECRET FROM ME FOR SO MANY YEARS! ALL THOSE FUCKING YEARS NO TOLD ME! ONE OF YOU OLD FUCKERS COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!"

Hiashi stumbled over his words. "I'm so-sorry."

Naruto all of a sudden punched Hiashi in the face. "FUCK YOU! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE IS TOLD ME! FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Hiashi at this point was speechless as Naruto walked out the house.

Hinata walked in with tears on her face. "Fa-Father. A-Are you ok?"

Hiashi nodded. "I deserved that."

Hinata shook her head. "No you didn't. Listen, it's my fault he found out. We went to the hospital to get his birth record. I di-didn't know. I'm sorry."

Hiashi groaned as held his daughter. "It's ok… he would have found out eventually."

Hinata shook her head again. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Hiashi looked down sadly. "Why do you think I quit being a part of the council? I knew it was wrong and I was forced to promise to never tell anyone. Promises cannot be broken."

Hinata nodded. "I understand."

Naruto quickly ran to the park as he curled under the tree and let all his tears fall, until he heard a voice. "Mister, why are you crying?"

Naruto looked up to see a girl around the age of 12, who looked just like Hanabi. "Hanabi?"

The girl then saw how much pain the man was in when she looked into his eye. "No, silly, my name is Mitsu Yuugan."

All of a sudden she took out her phone and texted back. "I got to go, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here very day around noon."

Naruto sadly smiled. "Thank you for the offer. I'll think on that… My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way… It was nice meeting you Mitsu."

Mitsu smiled as she walked away. "You too, Naruto."

Naruto stare lingered onto Mitsu and when she disappeared around the corner, Naruto shook his head. _She is not Hanabi. She is a completely different person… but she looks so much like Hanabi… Maybe we can be together? Dammit Naruto get that out of your mind right now! You love Hanabi, not some kid who looks like her… Ugh the sooner I can write my note, the better off I'll be, either that, I just hope that I get to save Hanabi…_

Naruto got up and reluctantly walked back to the house, planning to continue that note. _Maybe tomorrow I can see Mitsu. Maybe she would be the one to tear up the note?_

* * *

**A/N Well, I feel like the flashbacks were rushed, but I felt that the current time was done well... sort of. TBH I had no idea where I wanted to go with this and decided to sit down and write it out. Fortunately for me my muse acted up again towards the end. How will Naruto react with Hanabi's look alike in the picture now? That is for me to write, and you to find out. But I will say that by the ending, you all will be shocked. Like I said in my A/N of Chapter 2 to Escape, my muse is fucking evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! As for Naruto's emotions being unstable, I felt it was necessary to not only give the story more impact but, to be more realistic, and plus who wouldn't be pissed after learning that their parents' names were kept from them.  
**

**Anyways, as always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
